Lost in the Shire
by ScottishBloodyMary
Summary: Nous nous sommes toutes demandé pourquoi Thorin était arrivé chez Bilbon largement après les autres. En raison de son pitoyable sens de l'orientation? Oui, sans doute, mais pas seulement... Petit OS complètement fou, co-écrit avec feedhiver. Si vous vouez une véritable adoration à Thorin, passez votre chemin, car notre fier roi prend un sérieux coup!


**Feedhiver: Holà gentes dames (damoiseaux?), voici le petit OS que l'on vous a pendu. Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse avec un Thorin quelque peu ... déboussolé dans notre Comté chérie. Je tiens à préciser que l'initiative et la folie de ce récit appartient à Mary, moi je suis seulement un gentil pitit mouton qui a adoré collaborer à ce premier OS à deux et qui tentera à nouveau l'expérience! **

**ScottishBloodyMary : Cet OS est complètement cinglé (ayez pitié de nos états mentaux lamentables), si vous vous sentez la bravoure de l'affronter et de le lire jusqu'à son terme, faites donc, sachez néanmoins que nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas de lésions, légères ou importantes, sur vos sensibilités de jeunes lectrices innocentes et pures. **

**Bonne lecture!**

Lost in the Shire

La nuit étendait ses longs bras sombres sur la contrée endormie, chatouillant de ses doigts fins les arbres et les rus, frissonnant sous le vent d'ouest forcissant. La silhouette sombre de la forêt se découpait sur le ciel d'encre, délicatement baignée d'un rayon de lune moiré. Des chouettes faisaient entendre leurs longs hululements tristes, et des corneilles solitaires se disputaient les restes d'une vieille carcasse de cheval à l'orée du bois.

Dans la calme campagne alentour, le blé mûrissant des champs frémissait sous la douce caresse du vent. Tout était calme et serein.

Mais ce paisible et délicat équilibre nocturne fut bien vite brisé par des jurons fort colorés, fleuris et rauques, qu'un certain petit individu – non moins dangereux, malgré la taille réduite, comme peuvent aisément le prouver les méchants pépins de raisins qui vous étoufferaient sans scrupules si vous n'y faisiez pas plus attention – vociférait sans relâche avec toute la hardiesse et la véhémence que lui autorisait son rang.

Il ne savait plus où aller. Il était perdu. Lui, perdu! Par Mahal, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Mais que lui avait dit Gandalf? Que la maison du Hobbit serait facile à trouver? Par les couilles velues d'Aulë, en voilà une parfaite ineptie! Ce vieux magicien sénile n'avait décidément plus tout à fait les idées en place. Un Hobbit! Bigre! Et pour trouver la maison dudit Hobbit, encore fallait-il repérer son village. Et cela, eh bien, justement, il ne le trouvait pas.

Trépignant sur le chemin désert, Thorin Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne, Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argent, éructa et tapa du pied avec force rage et désespoir, non sans l'affreuse tentation de s'arracher les tresses, si ce périple nocturne tout à fait saugrenu n'arrivait à son terme. Quelle regrettable situation. Si l'un des membres de sa compagnie venait à l'apprendre…

Il regarda de tous côtés, huma l'air dans l'espoir que son nez capte quelque doux parfum de fumée, infaillible témoignage d'une trace de civilisation peu lointaine, ayant à peu près compris les bases rudimentaire du feu de bois et de la bonne chaire, se passa la main dans la barbe, soupira bruyamment, et se remit en route, retraversant le champs de luzerne qu'il avait déjà parcouru à deux reprises, en balayant avec rudesse les tiges touffues et denses qui se pressaient contre ses tibias fatigués. Des hurlements furieux attirèrent son attention, et une forme floue et sautillante apparut à l'autre bout du champ. Redressant fièrement la tête et réajustant son manteau sur ses fières épaules, dans le semblant de dignité qu'il paraissait toujours posséder (après s'être tout de même posé la question un instant, s'il n'avait pas laissé ladite dignité au coin de l'un des multiples croisements qu'il avait rencontrés dans le seul et unique but d'atterrir dans ce trou), il se dirigea vers le petit être étrange et gigotant qui beuglait comme un Orque en rut.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je cherche la maison du Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. Auriez-vous l'extrême et expresse obligeance de m'en indiquer le chemin?

-Vous êtes sur mes terres, fripouille barbue! Et vous venez de ravager mon champ!

Le Hobbit, car il était à présent clair que c'en était un, brandit audacieusement une fourche aiguisée et l'agita sous les yeux du fier Roi sous la Montagne, qui recula courageusement de quelques pas, les sourcils arqués et le nez frémissant. Puis tourna les talons et se mit à courir sans oublier, bien entendu, de piétiner la luzerne avec toute la délicatesse que peut témoigner un nain de son envergure, lorsque son derrière est sur le point de se faire hacher menu.

-Voleur! Filou! Maroufle! Mon champ!

Soufflant comme un Oliphant enrhumé, Thorin émergea enfin des luzernes gémissantes. Il en avait assez de toute cette verdure, bien plus luxuriante et fournie que sa barbichette, qui faisait à présent grise mine, la bonne vieille pierraille froide, rugueuse et pointue lui manquait cruellement. Se tenant les côtes, les pieds douloureux et les cheveux dressés sur la tête, il évalua rapidement la situation. Rien à signaler. Le danger était à présent écarté.

Bien, plus de danger, mais pas non plus de hameau hobbitesque à l'horizon. Pourtant, il venait d'en rencontrer un, de Hobbit. Il avait bien fallu que ce dernier sorte d'un quelconque trou pour pouvoir ainsi se ruer sur lui, fourche en main.

Grognant avec mauvaise humeur, le Nain décida d'errer au hasard. Grand bien lui en fit, car il aperçut enfin, non loin de là, de petites portes rondes encastrées dans des collines herbeuses. Avec un sourire victorieux, Thorin s'approcha fièrement de la première maison, la démarche altière et le cheveu emmêlé. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour déverser un flot de tomates à l'aspect douteux sur le chemin. Le Nain effectua in extremis un gracieux entrechat pour éviter la bouillie rougeâtre et légèrement malodorante qui s'étalait à présent à ses pieds. Les Hobbits sont des gens polis, propres et civilisés, dit-on. Au vu de sa récente expérience, il en doutait fortement. L'imminente rencontre avec le présumé « cambrioleur » promettait d'être charmante, si tant est qu'il trouve sa maison.

Sa mauvaise humeur enflant sourdement dans ses entrailles tiraillées par la faim, comme l'aurait fait un rot fort délicat dans l'estomac d'Ori, repu après avoir avalé deux belles poulardes bien grasses de la taverne de « l'Enclume éméchée », Thorin se remit en marche. Pour se détendre, il s'empara de sa pipe et la bourra de Vieux Toby odoriférant.

On se riait de lui. On osait se rire de lui!

Il parcourut le hameau en long, en large et en travers. Cette véritable expédition, des plus éprouvantes, et ce pour n'importe quel aventurier aguerri, se solda tout d'abord par la malencontreuse chute de notre héros, courroucé jusqu'à la pointe de son gros orteil : en effet, sur un sentier pierreux, ce dernier percuta de plein fouet une malheureuse citrouille à l'embonpoint étonnant, et connut par conséquent les déboires de la gravité universelle, dont il se serait bien passé de l'étude pratique. C'est donc avec toute la grâce d'un Troll des Montagnes cul-de-jatte qu'il finit le nez par terre et les pieds en l'air, dans une posture on ne peut plus confortable et convenable pour un monarque qui ne disait pas nom. Il croisa par la suite, après s'être longuement épousseté comme un gros matou grognon, un groupe de jeunes Hobbites gloussantes et caquetantes qui le suivirent en piaillant, et dont il voulut très vite fausser la compagnie dans les règles de l'art courtois – reniflant de dédain à la vue du sexe opposé et relevant le menton dans la plus grande indifférence, sans oublier de les priver d'un salut cordial. Enfin, il s'étouffa dans la fumée de sa propre pipe et toussa à en cracher ses poumons par le nez, maudit mille fois le vieux bouc qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cette bourgade peuplée de fous furieux, et s'arrêta devant une porte verte bouteille, sur laquelle était gravée une rune scintillant dans la nuit bien avancée. Thorin se retint de donner un grand coup de pied dans le bois vert et poli, avec la visible intention d'y laisser son pied, et pas seulement sa trace. Cette porte, il la connaissait. Il était passé devant trois fois. Morve d'Orque! Il était fatigué, la tête lui tournait, et ses bottes étaient constellées de débris de tomates faisandés et fétides.

Le Nain respira profondément l'air frais de la nuit, réajusta son manteau pour la énième fois et remit ses cheveux en ordre, enlevant habilement de surcroît la poussière qui s'était logée dans les poils de sa narine droite. Il connaissait son charme ravageur, personne ne remarquerait qu'il était en retard, crotté et complètement hagard.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte. Sonner aurait été trop simple, et trois coups, lents, précis et retentissants, cela pose son homme, tout de même. Foi de Durin on ne lui enlèvera pas sa prétention légendaire, qu'il soit crasseux comme un fier cochon ou débraillé tel un drôle de minet ayant découvert pour la première fois de sa vie les joies et folies du concubinage derrière les tentures d'Ered Luin.

La porte grinça légèrement, et le visage de Gandalf apparut dans l'embrasure lumineuse.

-Gandalf, dit Thorin avec un léger hochement de tête et toute la majesté dont il était capable, cachant non sans mal un soupir entre ses dents. Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, _deux fois_.

_Menteur_, pensa-t-il très fort. _Je suis un ignoble menteur_. Mais cela, aucun membre de la compagnie n'avait besoin de le savoir.

o0o

Une nuit douce déployait son sombre manteau sur la Comté. La lune couvait et éclairait la calme contrée de sa délicate lueur veloutée. Dans un trou de Hobbit, douze Nains avaient encore foi en l'infaillible sens de l'orientation de leur chef.

**Alors, vivantes?**

**Merci mille fois, feedhiver, ta collaboration fut un plaisir!**


End file.
